A White Queen For A Black King
by XXSebastian'sMistressxLoverXX
Summary: At infancy, Rosalina makes a contract with Claude after he saves her life. As she grows up, the spider butler craves her soul AND love more and more. But when Rosalina decides to find help...new feelings are made and lives will change forever. But the question is...can Rosalina free herself without getting caught in Claude's web more than she already is?
1. No Wrong Movements

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

_**London Bridge is Falling Down**_

_**Falling Down, Falling Down**_

_**London Bridge is Falling Down**_

_**No Wrong Movements**_

_**Large Pieces of Black and White**_

_**Black and White, Black and White**_

_**Large Pieces of Black and White**_

_**No Wrong Movements**_

. . .

A young female around the age of twenty-two runs through the streets of London holding a crying baby girl.

"Hush little one, we will find you help…I promise." The unknown young mother softly said as she covered the large gash on her tiny arm. Continuing down a long secluded path through a forest, they eventually came across a rather large estate. Making her way up the stairway, the young mother locates the front door and begins knocking quickly. A while later, the door was answered by a man in black.

"Good sir, my daughter is gravely injured and I fear that she is dying. Please help her." She begged. The man looked at the crying infant before bowing slightly. "Of course young lady, come in quickly."

~Inside The Trancy House~ (15 Minutes Later)

The young mother paced frantically around the large living room praying that the man would be able to save her daughter.

"_Please let my baby girl survive. It's my fault for what's happened to her, so she doesn't deserve this. Please let her survive."_

. . .

The infant continued to cry as a damp cloth was gently pressed against her arm.

"Quite something you have here little one. I am a little curious as to what happened…a little."

After the wound was clean and dried, it was gently wrapped with white gauze. She was then lifted from the table and balanced on the man's left arm while his right hand was on the back of her neck causing the infant to cease her crying immediately. She stared into the golden eyes of her "savior" and actually reached up and touched his face.

. . .

The young mother continued to pace frantically until she saw the man walking down the steps with her daughter in his arms.

"Your child is fine now young lady." He said as he handed the child to her mother. She immediately hugged her child and then looked up at the black clad man. "Thank you so much good sir, you saved my daughter's life." He bowed again. "It was not much. Please forgive me for my rudeness. I am Claude Faustus, and who may you be?"

The young woman introduced herself and then looked down at her baby.

"This little one here is Rosalina."

Claude let out a small smile. "It's very nice to meet you and your daughter."

~Later That Night~

Claude led the young mother and Rosalina to one of the large guestrooms. Due to the late hour, he had insisted that the two females stay for the night.

Little did Rosalina and her mother know, things will change forever that same night in that very room.

**Please rate and review!**


	2. The Purple Pentagram

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

After escorting his guests to their bedroom, Claude made his way to the living room and sat in a chair by the large fire. Placing his hand where Rosalina touched him, the black-haired man released a deep sigh.

"That girl, when she touched me, I felt some type of sensation. It was as if she …was the one."

He then closed his golden eyes.

"Her scent…the sensation…although just a mere defenseless infant, I have no choice."

Claude rose from the chair and turned towards the stairway that led to the guestroom.

"That infant Rosalina is the one…no doubt."

. . .

_**The itsy bitsy spider**_

_**Climbed up the water spout**_

_**Down came the rain**_

_**And washed the spider out**_

_**Out came the sun**_

_**And dried up all the rain**_

_**And the itsy bitsy spider**_

_**Climbed up the spout again**_

. . .

"Claude really did a good job didn't he Rosalina?" the young mother asked her infant daughter. Rosalina chewed on her good hand before motioning to her mother to be let down.

"I'm sorry little one but your arm needs to heal." She softly said. The tiny child let out what sounded like a sigh as her mother started to cradle her. "It's time to go to sleep now."

_**Hush now my baby**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**Dry off both those eyes**_

_**Baby please rest your head**_

_**Dream peacefully as you lie in bed**_

_**You are loved so very much**_

_**We both smile at your slightest touch**_

Rosalina's dark blue eyes closed, eventually putting her into a deep peaceful sleep.

"That's my good girl."

~12:00 Midnight~

In a well-hidden area of the guestroom, a rather unique spider web had formed and right in the middle of it was a pure black spider with piercing red eyes.

"You were dying and I saved your life. You are going to do this and only the both of us will know of it." The spider said in a dark voice. It then crawled up to the bed where the two females were sleeping. It made its way to Rosalina's make-shift bed and eyed her neck hungrily.

"You owe me this Rosalina."

The spider touched the back of the infant's neck, and moments later, a purple pentagram-like symbol had appeared in said area.

"Don't worry Rosalina, your mother will never find out…trust me."

. . .

The next morning, Rosalina and her mother were given a rather extravagant breakfast, courtesy of Claude.

"Thank you very much Claude. You didn't have to do this." The young mother as he laid out plates of different breakfast foods and a formula bottle (unsure where he got it)." It is nothing young lady. You and Rosalina are my special guests and it wouldn't be right if I didn't provide the proper hospitalities. If you shall need anything, please let me know." He bowed and left the large dining room. As he was about to walk down the hall, he heard Rosalina's mother talking.

"Don't worry Rosalina. After we finish here, we will thank the nice man and head home. Nothing will ever separate us."

After hearing this, Claude went into a room in the lower part of the mansion and closed the door.

"Yeah woman, that's what you think." Claude said as he removed his right glove. He looked down at his hand and began to laugh darkly as a symbol appeared on the top…

It was the same symbol that was planted on the back of Rosalina's neck.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Is It Invisible?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

Claude returned to the main area of the mansion where he found the young mother sitting in one of the large couches feeding her daughter. She looked up and smiled shyly at the golden-eyed man.

"Hello Claude. I hope it's okay that I feed Rosalina down here." He chuckled slightly. "It is perfectly fine young lady. Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yes I did, it was very delicious."

The two talked a little while longer before Claude excused himself to clean up the kitchen. The young mother continued to feed her daughter until the infant's tiny belly was full of the white powdered liquid. After all burps were out, the young mother smiled as she cradled Rosalina again.

**Hush now my baby**

**Please don't cry**

**Dry off both those eyes**

**Baby please rest your head**

**Dream peacefully as you lie in bed**

**You are loved so very much**

**We both smile at your slightest touch**

_~3 Hours Later~_

"Thank you very much for all the hospitalities Claude. Now my daughter and I must be on our way." The young mother said as the butler opened the front door. "It was a pleasure to meet you and your daughter. You are welcome here anytime. I wish you and Rosalina well."

The young mother blushed at Claude's words. "Thank you again. I will keep that in mind."

Claude slightly bowed as the two females left the estate. As soon as they were out of sight, the butler adjusted his glasses and began to snicker.

"You will be back…I guarantee it."

. . .

Over the course of the next eleven years, Rosalina had grown into a beautiful young girl. Her smile and her voice were soft and sweet. Her skin as white as snow with a slight blush to her cheeks and lips, along with the feeling of the finest silk. Her hair, long slightly wavy dark blue locks. Her eyes, full of purity and innocence in the same dark blue shade as her hair. Her heart, full of love, passion, and trust for all those who surrounded, loved, and cared about her…including animals-especially cats.

"Mama look! Can we buy this?" Rosalina pleaded as she showed her mother a white stuffed rabbit wearing an old-fashioned but pretty dress with matching bow.

"Alright Rosalina, but this only." The young mother gave her daughter the money to but said item and soon left the store with the girl nearly jumping in joy.

_~Later That Evening~_

"And together is forever." The young mother read while her daughter snuggled with her new rabbit (named Javina) and covered herself with the bed sheets. The young mother kissed Rosalina good night and turned to leave, but was stopped by her daughter's voice.

"Mama, will you look at the back of my neck again? I know there's something there that won't go away…a purple circle with a star in the middle. Mama I know it's there."

The young mother sighed. "Rosalina, I have looked many times and there is nothing. Now go to sleep." She kissed her daughter again and left the room.

Rosalina then let out a sigh of her own. "I see that thing everyday all day. I know it's there."

She then snuggled closer to Javina.

"Why won't Mama believe me?"

**Remember Claude altered the contract seal so that only him and Rosalina can see it and she is unsure of what the seal means, what it is, or how she got it. Also, Rosalina's mother will continued to be called young mother-in case you're concerned.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Symbol's Meaning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

The next morning, Rosalina woke up with the decision to figure out the marking for herself. She walks downstairs and finds her Mama cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mama."

"Good morning Rosalina."

The blue haired child sat at the table and let out a quiet sigh. "Mama, is it okay if I go to the library on my own today?" Rosalina asked while her mother set down their breakfast plates.

"I don't know why you want to go all of a sudden, but I suppose it's alright since it's just around the corner. But as always, be careful."

Rosalina thanked her mother and then proceeded to eat without any conversation.

. . .

"Be very careful Rosalina and please don't be too long."

Rosalina smiled as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out the door. "I will Mama, don't worry." She gave the woman a quick hug and walked into the city. The streets of London were actually were actually calm and not very crowded. On her way to the library, Rosalina had passed by the enormous park. She had always wanted to go there in hopes of making friends, but the eleven-year old never had the courage to do so. But even so, Rosalina knew at some point her loneliness will take a turn for the better…it will end.

"_I know it will…I can feel it…may even a strong bond?"_

Rosalina removed the thoughts from her mind and continued her walk down the streets to the library. Once there, she pushed open the glass door and slowly walked in. Using the library's directory, Rosalina was able to find the book that was most likely to help her…

**Mysterious/Unknown Symbols: What Does It Mean?**

"_This will work."_

. . .

An hour later, Rosalina left the library and walked down the same path to get home.

"_I really hope this book will have the information I need. I know this symbol means something, and since nobody can see it, I'm going to find out for myself."_

The girl became lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that she roughly bumped arms with a black-clad man and just continued walking.

"Sebastian, what are you looking at?" a young male harshly asked said man.

"The young female that had just bumped into me." He replied calmly.

"What is there to wonder about? She's not here anymore."

"I'm not sure young master." Sebastian said, not averting his gaze. "There's just something somewhat odd about her."

"_Something she doesn't know and for some reason, I should."_

**Now that Sebastian's in the picture, the story may be a bit more difficult, but don't worry my friends, I will get it together! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. Eleven Years Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

_**The Itsy Bitsy Spider**_

_**Climbed Up The Water Spout**_

_**Down Came The Rain**_

_**And Washed The Spider Out**_

_**Out Came The Sun **_

_**And Dried Up All The Rain**_

_**And The Itsy Bitsy Spider**_

_**Climbed Up The Spout Again**_

. . .

Around 10: 30 in the evening, Rosalina started her research. After drawing the symbol on a separate piece of paper, she started to read every page, taking notes along the way. After a couple of hours, the girl's head felt full of information for the night. Hiding both the book and the notes (so her Mama wouldn't know that she's still concerned about the symbol that she couldn't see) the eleven-year old got into bed and traced the back of her neck before her dark blue eyes closed.

"_What is this thing?"_

. . .

Lighting began to fill the sky as Claude walked down the hallway with a brightly lit candelabra in his hand and a deep scowl on his face. For the longest time, Rosalina had been on his mind and he had a very strange feeling about it.

"It's been precisely eleven years since Rosalina and her mother were here. By now, the girl is most likely concerned about the seal and even more so because only the both of us are able to see it."

He then stopped in his tracks.

"_However, there can be a reversal. If she forms a strong enough bond with someone the seal will be seen. But I highly doubt that will happen." _He thought while snickering. As the candles began to burn out, another thought came to mind. _"I also have to be aware of that other demon butler Sebastian Michaelis as he could somehow change this…I can feel it."_

Just as the last candle went out, Claude said one more thing…

"If that may be the case, then I'm going to have to stop something before it even begins."

. . .

The next morning, Rosalina decided to continue her research in the park. Since it had rained the previous day, the weather had cooled down. Grabbing her notes and the book, she puts them in her bag and walks out the door. Once Rosalina arrived to said location, she shyly walks in and sits at the table that was the furthest away from everyone. Getting out her previous work and ignoring the people that stared at her, Rosalina just continued her work, unaware that just a few feet behind her a person was watching her every move.

. . .

Claude was leaning on a large tree when he saw the eleven-year old sit at a nearby table. Although he couldn't see her face, the butler knew that it was this girl that he had a contract with.

"I knew she'd be here; every child loves to come to the park in this type of weather." Claude adjusted his glasses and slowly walked towards her.

"Hello young lady."

Rosalina slightly jumped then turned to see who had spoken to her. Once she looked at said man, she admitted to herself that he was handsome (especially with the gold eyes) but she didn't really know what to do or say at that moment. Eventually she found her voice.

"Hi there." Rosalina shyly said before turning back around.

Claude sat at the other side of the table and stared at the notes and book. "It seems that you are working on quite a project here." He picked up the paper with the symbol drawing and snickered quietly. Before he knew it, the drawing was pulled out of his hand and back into Rosalina's possession.

"I'm sorry; it's just that what I'm doing is really personal." Rosalina said without looking at him.

"No, it's my fault because I clearly went through your possessions without your permission. Also, I haven't introduced myself. I am Claude Faustus. And what may your name be?"

The blue-haired girl finally looked up at him. "My name is Rosalina."

"_Yeah, like I really needed to know that."_ Claude thought as he adjusted his glasses again. The man was brought back to reality by Rosalina's sweet voice. "Excuse me are you okay? You seemed to have zoned out for a little bit."

"Yes I am okay Miss Rosalina. If I may ask, this drawing you have here, will you do me a favor and tell me what it is?"

Rosalina let out a small sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you." She then went on to explain the purpose of the drawing, completely unaware that the man she was talking to was the one who placed the seal on her neck in the first place and that she was making a huge mistake that will eventually cost her.

**Chapter Question:**

**If Claude knows what the seal represents, then why does he want Rosalina to explain her drawing of it?**

**We will have to wait until a future chapter! In the meantime…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. Sebastian's Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

After Rosalina finished talking, Claude merely nodded. "That is quite interesting I must say. I know this is random Miss Rosalina, but may I take a look?" he asked in a fake concerned voice. Rosalina was quiet for a moment before holding her hair up, signaling that she was saying yes. Claude walked over to her backside where he indeed saw the symbol clear as day.

"Interesting…I can see it right there, clear as day."

Once she heard Claude's words, Rosalina couldn't help but smile a little. She turned around and gently touched his face. "Thank you very much; you have no idea how happy I am." As she spoke, several thoughts ran through the butler's mind.

"_This girl has absolutely no idea what I have up my sleeve and this is only the beginning…now that she knows the seal is visible to me, the next motive will come soon."_ His thoughts ended when he felt Rosalina's other hand touch the other side of his face. "Excuse me Miss Rosalina, are you checking for something?"

Rosalina blushed as she immediately removed her hands from Claude's face. "I'm sorry Mr. Faustus. It's just that I felt something strange…Never mind it's nothing." Claude snickered at her response. "It's fine I suppose. Also, you may refer to me as Claude if you wish." Rosalina nodded at his statement. "Alright then and will you refer to me as Rosalina?" The butler snickered at her request. "Very well then, if you wish."

He once again touched the papers on the table. "If I were to offer a suggestion Rosalina, I would stop this project right now. It seems very difficult and honestly almost futile." Rosalina looked at the papers and sighed. "I guess you're right, I was actually thinking about stopping right now anyway. But, I still want to know what this is and how only you and I can see it."

Claude chuckled and patted her hand. "Don't worry young lady; I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." The girl smiled. "Thanks a lot Claude; you've really boosted my confidence in this thing."

"Think nothing of it young lady."

. . .

The sun had just started to set when Rosalina left the park. As she was walking home, she couldn't help but feel a bit cheerful. She was happy that there was another person that somehow saw the symbol, but also felt a bit guilty for rejecting his offer to walk her home.

"Claude is such a nice man, but I still don't really trust him enough. Either way, I'm sure I'll see him again."

Once she made it home, she walked in and found her Mama in the living room reading a book. After talking for a while, Rosalina went into her room where she took out her notebook and a pen. She sat at her desk and began writing.

_~January 26~_

_I went to the park to continue my research and after a while, a man named Claude Faustus came up to me and we started talking. Guess what? He can see the symbol! I was so happy! But for some reason, he told me to stop my research (which I decided to do; he said I'll find out this symbol thing eventually) but Claude also told me to keep what happened today a secret._

_I don't know why it has to be a secret, but I agreed to anyway._

_But why must it be a secret?_

. . .

The moon shone brightly as Claude passed by a field of flowers, until he felt a presence right behind him. Smirking, he turned around to see none other than his rival…

Sebastian Michaelis.

"What brings you here tonight Sebastian?" Claude asked nonchalantly. The other butler scoffed. "I saw what you and that young girl did. It is highly unlike you to befriend anyone, especially a young child. What are you playing at?"

Claude turned around and adjusted his glasses. "I am not playing anything Sebastian. I merely talked to her and that was all."

Sebastian wasn't buying it. Claude had done something to this girl…something terrible.

"I know you're up to something; you did something to her."

Claude scoffed as he pushed Sebastian out of his path to walk the opposite way. "Whether or not I did do something, why would it be any of your concern?" Before Sebastian had a chance to answer, Claude had already left into the dark of night.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I know her. I will find out what you did and protect her from your sick and twisted greed."

**So, Sebastian hasn't even met Rosalina and he's already becoming protective of her and Claude wants the fact that he and Rosalina can see the symbol a secret. Why is that so and what is his next motive?**

**These will be answered in a later chapter! In the meantime…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. A Christmas Party

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks…but this is the only idea I had for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler.**

A White Queen For A Black King

Over the course of the next few months, Rosalina seemed to change. She became happier and little by little she was becoming more social, resulting in a friendship with a blonde-haired girl named Elizabeth Middeford.

"Come on Rosie, it would be amazing! I know you will have a fun time!" the young blonde begged taking her friend's hands. Rosalina sighed as she looked down. "I don't know Lizzie, I've never been to a big fancy estate party and I don't even know how to act or dress."

"Rosie, you have nothing to worry about. Paula and I will help you with your dress and all you have to do is be yourself. Please come to the party!" The blue-haired girl sighed again. "Alright Lizzie, I'll go." Lizzie nearly squealed with excitement." That's awesome! Paula and I will be at your house tomorrow to take you shopping!"

. . .

On her way home, Rosalina thought about her acceptance of Lizzie's invitation and once she reached said location, she walked in and found her Mama in the kitchen.

"Mama, Lizzie invited me to go to an estate party with her. It's the Phantomhive estate's Christmas party and I've already accepted."

Her Mama smiled and stroked Rosalina's blue locks. "An estate party is a very big thing Rosalina. Are you sure you're ready for something like this?" The blue-haired girl slowly stepped back. "Mama, I'll be fine. Lizzie and Paula are going to help me out. I'm going to the party."

The young mother nodded. "Alright if that's what you want."

. . .

_~December 20~_

On the carriage ride to the estate, Rosalina remained quiet and just stared out the window. The girl ended up in a white and sky blue dress (that Elizabeth had picked out), her long hair was down with a matching hair ribbon, giving her the appearance of an "ice princess" (in words of Paula and of course Lizzie).

"We're here Rosie!" the blonde said excitedly.

Rosalina looked up and saw what seemed to be the largest estate with the most beautiful garden. Stepping out of the carriage, the three women walked up the smooth cement path and up to a set of double doors where they were almost immediately greeted by a tall raven haired butler.

"Good evening Lady Elizabeth, Lady Paula. We've been expecting you." The butler greeted while bowing slightly. He then turned to the blue-haired girl that stood beside Elizabeth. "I see you have brought a guest, how very splendid." He then took the girl's hand and brought it to his lips. "I am known as Sebastian Michaelis. Who may you be?" The girl blushed. "My name is Rosalina, nice to meet you."

Sebastian kissed her hand again. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Rosalina. Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. Allow me to escort you all inside." The three women followed the butler inside and into the grand ballroom.

The entire area was decorated in red and green with white here and there to complement the snow. Elizabeth pulled Rosalina from Sebastian and Paula and towards a rather formally dressed young blue haired male that was probably around her age. "Rosie, this is my fiancée Ciel and Ciel this is my friend Rosalina or Rosie as Paula and I call her." The blonde said excitedly.

"Charmed I'm sure" Ciel said bluntly.

. . .

Over the course of the next few hours, the party had gone very smoothly to the point where Rosalina was really enjoying herself. She had been introduced to the entire Phantomhive estate staff, Mei-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Tanaka. The blue-haired girl had grown to admire the whole Phantomhive staff and everyone there (although Ciel wasn't very interested, nor did he even care.) The girl now stood at the dessert table, picking at one of the pastries she had picked out, until she heard a voice.

"Lady Rosalina"

She turned around and saw none other than the butler that escorted her in…Sebastian Michaelis.

**I had a hard time finding a stopping point so I hope this is right. Once again I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**

**Also…check out my poll!**


	8. Unknown Symbol Arc

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

"Hello Sebastian", she said shyly. The butler placed a hand on his chest. "Lady Rosalina, I have noticed that you seem bored inside the estate, also it caught my attention that you are by yourself while everyone else is attending in the festivities." The girl slightly blushed. "I'm fine Sebastian, the party's really fun and I just wanted to be alone. It's no big deal."

"Very well, I was just concerned and wanted to know if you were alright." Sebastian replied bluntly. _"I hope I didn't hurt him" _Rosalina thought looking down. Wanting to apologize, she looked up to find Sebastian walking away from the party and down one of the back hallways.

"_Where is he going?" _Rosalina thought as she started to follow him.

. . .

_~Phantomhive Garden~_

Sebastian stepped into an area of roses and took a deep breath. "Lady Rosalina, I can sense something within her, something I can't understand. What did Claude do to her?" Suddenly, suddenly he heard said person's voice coming from behind him.

"Hello again Sebastian," Rosalina said nervously. Said man turned to face her. "Lady Rosalina, pleasure to see you again after such a short time. What brings you here?"

. . .

"Elizabeth, about your friend Rosalina, she seems like one who doesn't socialize much; like she always wants to be alone."

The blonde stared at her fiancée. "Ciel, I know that she's not very social, but she's the sweetest girl I've met. Little by little she's opening up. Rosalina's already grown fond of everyone here. I know she will come out of her shell…believe me."

Ciel rolled his lone eye. "If you say so."

. . .

Rosalina began playing with her hands. "Well, I actually followed you here after we talked earlier. I wanted to apologize is I hurt you earlier." She said shyly. Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Do not fret; you did not hurt me at all." The girl sighed in relief and looked at the enormous area; different flowers and plants everywhere, she loved it all. After a tour of the area from Sebastian, the two sat at the large fountain.

"Thank you Sebastian, I really appreciate it." The butler placed a hand on his chest. "It was no problem Lady Rosalina." Suddenly, he had the girl's hands on both sides of his face. Instead of protesting, he just stared into Rosalina's dark blue orbs.

"_There's some type of sensation, kind of like I felt with Claude. But this one's different…way different." _She thought as she removed her hands. Suddenly Sebastian heard a lullaby like rhythm.

"_This sound…it is so peaceful…so soothing. What is it?"_

Little did Rosalina and Sebastian know that at that very moment a dangerous cycle had just begun.

**Thus ends the Unknown Symbol Arc.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	9. New Arc Notice

**Author's Note:**

**I will be continuing this story but I want to let you know a few things:**

**It will be split into different arcs (but will be the same story)**

**I will be letting you know when the arc comes to an end**

**THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT! I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE **_**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP ARC!**_


	10. Medical Desperation

**Thus starts the **_**Love And Friendship Arc!**_

A White Queen For A Black King

_The Itsy Bitsy Spider_

_Climbed Up The Water Spout_

_Down Came The Rain_

_And Washed The Spider Out_

_Out Came The Sun_

_And Dried Up All The Rain_

_And The Itsy Bitsy Spider_

_Climbed Up The Spout Again_

. . .

Overtime, Rosalina started to become the definition of the most beautiful girl ever. Now thirteen years old, she began to take the appearance of a fragile glass doll. Even though at a young age, she began to attract others (to her dismay actually). She would thank others for their compliments and leave them wondering on how Rosalina will look when she gets older.

"Mama, I'm going to pick up your medicine. I'll be right back." As Rosalina left the house, she let out a frightened sigh. For the past few days her Mama had contracted hyperthermia and it was up to Rosalina to take care of her. However, they didn't have the money for professional treatment, so Rosalina had to put her entire heart and soul into what she was doing. She knew that if she didn't come up with a way to make money, her Mama would be in trouble…big trouble.

"I'm starting to feel so useless. Mama is in terrible health and it's up to me to take care of her, but most of the time I can't do anything. I need help and fast." Suddenly, a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "I believe I may be of assistance." Rosalina turned around and couldn't believe who she saw.

. . .

_~Back With Mama~_

The young mother coughed again as she fell back on the bed, giving a sigh afterwards. She hated the fact that she had to rely on her daughter for nearly everything.

"Poor Rosalina, she is really working her hardest, but sometimes it's just too hard for her. Maybe things wouldn't be so difficult if that night never happened.

_~13 Years Ago~_

"_What the hell did you do to her?!" the young mother yelled to the man in front of her while holding the crying child. The man only snickered. "You are not fit for a child and she doesn't belong here. The infant must die!" The woman avoided another knife swing and ran out of the alley with the man in tow. Once she was out of sight, the man stopped his chase._

"_Daughter or not, she will die…the both of them." He then disappeared into the streets of London leaving his fate unknown._

_~6 Years Later~_

"_Mama, why haven't I seen Daddy?"_

_The mother rubbed her daughter's face."Rosalina, Daddy went away and I don't know when he'll be back."_

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Rosalina…what will you do? What can you do?"

. . .

"Sebastian, it's nice to see you. What are you doing in this town area?" The butler placed a hand on his chest. "First, let me say it is a pleasure to see you as well and I was merely taking a stroll. Now Lady Rosalina, I couldn't help but hear that you are having financial troubles regarding your mother's health."

The girl sighed. "Yeah, she has hyperthermia and needs professional medical care, but we can't afford it." Seeing her on the verge of tears, Sebastian spoke up. "Lady Rosalina, my master gives me a generous sum of money every day and I will be more than willing to help you and your mother with no cost from either of you."

Rosalina surprisingly looked up at him. "You would really do that Sebastian?" The man nodded just as Rosalina looked down, changing her expression. "Sebastian, I am very grateful, I really am, but it's going to be very expensive, and I don't want to impose on you, Ciel, or anybody."

Sebastian lifted her chin up. "Lady Rosalina, I assure you there is nothing to worry about. Money means very little to me. Now will you accept my assistance?" After a while, Rosalina made her decision.

"Alright Sebastian, I'll accept your offer. But I would like for you to talk to my Mama about this."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Very well, let's go talk to your mother."

**Notes:**

**Rosalina and her Mama have forgotten about Claude (Rosalina is completely unaware about him-remember infancy)**

**Yes Rosalina got the gash on her arm from her father (remember from chapter 1)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first part!**

**Please rate and review!**

**(Also check out my poll!)**


	11. Mama's Request

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler…**

A White Queen For A Black King

With Sebastian's gloved hand in hers, Rosalina lead the butler into the two-storied house and up the stairs until they reached her Mama's room. "Sebastian, will you please wait here?" He nodded as the girl gave him a smile and slowly walked into the bedroom.

"Mama, are you awake?" the mother stirred giving her daughter the answer. Rosalina took the purchased medicine from her bag and gave it to said woman, who took it soon after. Lying down again, she turned towards her daughter."Rosalina, I'm sorry you have to do all this without help. I know it's very stressful on you."

Rosalina took her Mama's hand. "It's fine and there is someone I want you to meet." The girl left the bedroom and came back hand in hand with Sebastian moments later. "Mama, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He's the butler of the Phantomhive Estate." Said man bowed slightly to the young mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you and I am very sorry for your current state. Your daughter has told me what has been happening and I wish to help you." He then went on to explain seeing Rosalina in town to the conversation about his offer. Like her daughter, she was reluctant, but was eventually convinced.

. . .

_~1Hour Later~_

**Rosalina gently took Sebastian's hand** again as they watched the doctors prepare her Mama for the hospital trip. Just before she was taken away, she looked at her daughter. "Don't worry Rosalina, I'll be fine." She then looked at **the butler** and said…

"**Please take care of my daughter Sebastian, I trust you."**

The butler nodded**. "I will young lady. Your daughter is in good hands…I promise."**

She was then wheeled away to the hospital.

. . .

"Lady Rosalina, I recommend you stay at the manor for your own safety. Just until your mother is well enough to return home." Rosalina sighed as she thought about her Mama and her attitude towards Sebastian.

"_Mama really did seem to trust Sebastian, as I do. If that's the case then…"_

She sighed again and looked at the butler. "Alright, I'll stay at the manor…but only until my Mama is out of the hospital."

**I know this chapter is short, but if I didn't end it here, the rest of the story wouldn't turn out right. I hope you liked it!**

**Chapter Question:**

**Now that Rosalina's going to be staying at the Phantomhive Estate, what do you think will happen?**

**Well, we will find out in the future chapters! Until then…**

**Please rate and review!**


	12. Ciel's Concerns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

The trip to the Phantomhive estate was quite nerve racking for the blue-haired girl. Rosalina knew that if she was a nervous wreck on the way to the estate's Christmas party, the nerves she was feeling now topped those nerves by a long-shot. With her grip on Sebastian's sleeve tightening nervously, they walked into the estate where they saw the young Earl waiting at the staircase.

"Sebastian, where were you? You stayed out longer than you were supposed to. You better have a good reason for your tardiness."

He then noticed the girl that was attached to Sebastian's arm and rolled his lone eye. "Sebastian, I sent you out for a break, not to bring a girl you met at a Christmas party (recognizing Rosalina almost immediately.). The butler then went on to explain Rosalina's mother to what the woman told him to Rosalina's acceptance(the entire time she had been staring at Ciel with a semi-blank look) causing the Earl to face palm. "Alright she can stay, but only until her mother's out of the hospital…no exceptions. Also Sebastian, keep her in line…I don't want any problems."

. . .

Rosalina walked into her given room and the girl had to admit she was rather amazed at the detail: beige walls decorated with butterflies of a variety of sizes and colors, white vanity in one corner and an armoire in the next. The bed was large and canopied with a small bookshelf on the back wall to finish it all up.

"I trust it is to your liking Lady Rosalina?" Sebastian asked after a while. The girl smiled and looked at the butler. "I do Sebastian thank you." The butler smirked. "No worries at all young lady. I will leave you to settle in. Shall you need anything, you merely ask me."

Once Sebastian left and closed the door, Rosalina walked into the connecting bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Sebastian's really doing a nice thing; helping me and Mama. I can't mess this up. Mama needs her professional treatments." After washing her face in the marble sink, Rosalina walked out of the bathroom and sat on the enormous bed.

"I just hope things will turn out alright; both here at the mansion and at the hospital."

. . .

"Lady Rosalina, would you like dessert to end your meal? It's dark chocolate cake with cherries with a side of vanilla ice cream topped with a swirl of chocolate syrup and chopped nuts."

"Yes Sebastian please." The butler smiled as he placed the dessert plates in front of her. Taking her fork, she gently sliced off a piece of the cake along with the ice cream and couldn't believe her taste buds once they made contact with the sweets. It was the most delicious dessert she had ever tasted. After the entire meal was eaten, Rosalina began giving Sebastian praise cookies, all of which he replied,

"Think nothing of it Lady Rosalina. It is my job to give the best of hospitalities."

While Rosalina and Sebastian were conversing, Ciel couldn't help but keep his lone eye on the girl just a couple of seats away from him.

"How can Sebastian be so calm around her so soon?"

. . .

_~That Evening~_

Rosalina donned a long light blue nightgown and after getting into bed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is going well so far, but remember do not impose. You need the money…for Mama."

"Mama"

**Author's Notes:**

**1. I know I suddenly made Rosalina a shy little mouse but I actually want her to have a little flaw (maybe just one-not sure yet)**

**2. I know I made Ciel kind of an ass so far**

**3. Claude will make a return, just trying to find out a good time when.**

**4. I plan to have Ciel and Rosalina converse in the next chapter.**

**1 Question:**

**Should Alois be in the story?**

**-Let me know-!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	13. The Spider Shaped Hand

**Hello dearest friends/readers! I really appreciate all the support I am getting for this story. Thanks a bunch and enjoy the chapter! Just to let you know, this chapter is very similar to my story Rosalina's Lullaby also this one may or may not be a bit spooky(depends on you)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

"_Please leave me alone!" the young female child begged as a large man stretched his arm to grab her arm._

"_No can do little princess, you're coming with me." The large man grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming._

_A cloth was pressed against her face and moments later, the girl's vision went black._

_~Unknown Area~_

_An enormous chessboard came into view with only the black bishop, a white pawn, a both black and white king, and a white queen._

"_The winner will decide on what will happen." The dark male voice said as he watched the girl struggle against her bonds, ignoring the blood that continued to run down her body through several marks of pierced skin._

"_In order to win, you have to capture the king and by the looks of it, blacks going to lose."_

_. . ._

Rosalina began to let out dry heavy breaths as she began to tightly grip the sheets.

"No…please…let me go." She whimpered as her body started to tense up. Suddenly, she began to shake in a seizure-like way.

"H-Help me…Please"

_~In The Hallway~_

Sebastian walked past each and every room until he heard the sound of heavy breathing and whimpering coming from Rosalina's bedroom. Curious, the butler opened said bedroom door and was quite surprised (almost frightened actually) to see the girl in a seizure-like state.

"Lady Rosalina please calm yourself and wake up." Sebastian said softly while stroking her face. Rosalina opened her eyes, but her body tensed up more as her shaking began to cease. She then looked at him with a pleadful expression.

"Sebastian, I can't move…help me please."

. . .

**London Bridge Is Falling Sown**

**Falling Down, Falling Down**

**London Bridge Is Falling Down**

**No Wrong Movements**

**Large Pieces Of Black And White**

**Black And White, Black And White**

**Large Pieces Of Black And White**

**No Wrong Movements**

. . .

"Rosalina's mind…it's clouded by something unpleasant, her body's not handling it well."

Suddenly, a sharp pain struck Claude's hand causing the symbol to faintly glow. He knew exactly what was going on.

"_Sebastian Michaelis…of course his concerns would lead him to her."_

Claude adjusted his glasses after said thought.

"That girl is mine, and I will get her away from you."

. . .

Sebastian quickly and gently lifted Rosalina's fragile body and began to cradle her in his lap while stroking her face once again.

"Lady Rosalina, try to take deep breaths…in and out…in and out." She slowly began to follow through and after closing her eyes and letting out a silent scream; Rosalina calmed down and looked at the male holding her.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry…I had a nightmare and I didn't think something else would happen." She said slightly blushing. The butler merely smiled. "Do not fret Lady Rosalina; you have nothing to apologize for." He then placed the girl back on the bed. "Now please try to sleep as it is rather late."

Just as Sebastian was about to leave, Rosalina's voice stopped him. "Sebastian, I know this is kind of weird to ask, but will you stay here with me for a while?" The butler smiled and knelt beside the bed.

"Thank you Sebastian." Rosalina said softly.

The butler stayed put until the young girl fell asleep. Sebastian smiled as he ran his fingers through Rosalina's dark blue locks.

"_She is so fragile and vulnerable. How one girl could be this way is far beyond me but…"_

The butler's thoughts were halted when his hand slipped through her hair and onto the back of her neck; immediately getting a strange and uncomfortable feeling.

He looked at his hand and saw some blood seeping through his white glove.

"_Curious…absolutely curious. What was that feeling and what is this blood?"_

Rosalina stirred in her sleep bring Sebastian out of his thoughts. Not wanting to wake her, the butler quietly left the room unaware that under the covers one of the girl's hands was positioned in the way of…**a spider.**

**Author's notes:**

If I didn't stop the chapter here, the rest of the story wouldn't turn out right.

I know most of you were probably expecting Ciel and Rosalina to have some type of conversation, but with the way my mind was talking to me, this came up instead.

Next chapter they will converse

Enough of that now…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please rate and review!


	14. Ciel And Rosalina

**Hello my friends/readers! I would like to thank all those who continue to support me and this story. I'm going to be starting school soon, so I'm trying to update as quickly as I can (and do a good job at the same timeXD) Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A White Queen For A Black King

"Lady Rosalina, it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian said while tying back the curtains. The girl slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Sebastian. Do I have to do anything today?"

The butler smiled as he started to pour Rosalina a cup of lemon tea. "As far as I know, you only need to make the young master's acquaintance."

"Alright then." Rosalina said nervously and tiredly. As she took a sip of her tea, Sebastian spoke up. "You had quite an episode last night. Do you wish to talk about the nightmare you had?" The girl shook her head after putting down her cup.

"No, I don't Sebastian, I'm sorry." The butler put a hand on his chest. "Very well, please wait here while I run you a bath."

_~30 Minutes Later~_

After a warm bath with cherry scented bubbles and pink rose petals, Rosalina was dressed in a light purple and pink long sleeved corseted dress. Her hair was in a loose ponytail that ran down her back. Sebastian looked at the girl beside him and slightly raised an eyebrow when she suddenly clung to his arm.

"_She is no doubt a very shy and nervous girl that needs some type of connection to make her feel safe…especially now because her mother's in the hospital and she's taking residence here."_

"Lady Rosalina, you have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is tell the young master about yourself and that is all." He said in an attempt to ease her. It did so somewhat as she loosened her grip on Sebastian's arm when they entered the living room where Ciel was waiting.

"Young master, Lady Rosalina, has come to meet your acquaintance as you wished for." Ciel looked from his book and gestured the girl to sit in the chair across from him. As she did so, Sebastian stood behind her chair.

"Now Rosalina, tell me why are you here at the Phatomhive Estate?"

After a few short moments of nervous shaking, the girl answered. "Well Ciel, it's pretty much what Sebastian told you yesterday. He gave me enough money to send my mother to the hospital and since I would be alone for quite some time, he invited me to stay until she gets out. I swear I'm not imposing on you or anything. I would never do that."

Ciel held up one of his hands. "Calm down girl, I'm not accusing you of anything. But there are a few things you should know since you're going to be staying here." He said bluntly.

Knowing there had to be a cost, Rosalina wasn't surprised. "Alright what do I need to know from you?"

Ciel slightly smirked. "First, as the head of this estate, you will receive orders and you must dress properly every day. Also, since you are good friends with Elizabeth, you may refer to me as Ciel. You are to stay in line here Rosalina. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes Ciel I understand completely. Is there anything I can do for you right now?" she asked hopefully. Ciel closed his lone eye and scoffed slightly. "Actually there is something. I want you to go back to bed. You look terrible and a girl like you shouldn't look so terrible."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." Rosalina said with no complaint. Once she was out of sight and earshot, the young earl turned towards the butler.

"Sebastian, I want you to keep an eye on her…watch over her basically."

He placed a hand on his chest. "Of course young master. Lady Rosalina will be under my watch."

**Author's notes:**

**I know things may not be going by the summary, but they will as the story progresses.**

**Alois will be in the story**

**Rosalina's character and history will be brought out more**

**Now Chapter Questions:**

**How will things turn out now that Rosalina's staying at the estate?**

**Why did she immediately cling to Sebastian?**

**Will Ciel come to like her?**

**Who knows? We will find out in future chapters!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
